


What Would Your Husband Say?

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character of Color, Dom/sub, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does something to her, watching Inara slap Mal, hearing the hard edge in her voice when she scolds them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Your Husband Say?

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana's prompt, "Inara, Zoe, soft". Takes place during and after "The Train Job".

Inara's had a firm policy all along was that she'd never service any of the crew, even should any of them come into that kind of money and then be willing to part with it. (They hadn't ever expected to take on someone like Simon.) Zoe always thought that wise.

Not to say she's ever felt her marriage under any kind of threat from having a registered Companion (or a friendly and generous mechanic, or a few other handsome men) on board. She knows what Wash likes. She knows what she likes. Or at least she always thought she did.

*

Zoe's not easily moved, never lost her calm through the raid on the train or the interrogation at the end of the line. But _ta ma de_ if it doesn't do something to her, watching Inara slap Mal, hearing the hard edge in her voice when she scolds them both.

What would her husband say if he knew? She makes her own voice soft when she answers: "I was weak." And it's just an act, just a temporary pose, but the fact is she's enjoying acting repentant. The truth is she can't wait to find out what Wash will say.

*

"With _Inara_?" He's somewhat less enthusiastic than she'd hoped.

"Well, no, I doubt she'd agree to that..."

"But you'd _want_ to?"

"Maybe next time we have some leave. Wouldn't need to be a Companion, just someone with reasonable rates who's willing to... play around a little. It could be fun."

"But it's fun the way we do it." His voice goes quiet, more intimate. "With _you_ in charge. I get enough of submissive Zoe every time my captain gives an order. That's not what I'm looking for in bed."

Zoe sighs. As if he didn't love the feeling of competition.

*

Inara spends most of her time in her shuttle, so it's not hard getting a moment alone with her. It's hard making herself go there and ask, but Zoe's never been one to stammer and blush. "I know you've got a policy," she says, "and I think that's wise. But."

Inara listens: no sex – Zoe wouldn't think of asking for that, even if she had the money. But if brushing Kaylee's hair is all right, she doesn't see any harm in talking. There's a particular kind of talk Zoe'd like to hear, and beyond that she'd like it kept quiet.

*

Inara's good at what she does, and that's no surprise. What Zoe's not prepared for is her own reaction, the way she drops to her knees on the smooth carpet without a thought, the way she bends her head and murmurs soft apologies when she _knows_ she's done nothing wrong.

And you'd think once it went funny like that Inara would call it off, take Zoe's hand and gently guide her to stand up. But the tirade only becomes more intense, more personal, more pointed. When Inara finally orders her out of her sight, Zoe runs straight to her bunk.


End file.
